Avenir Muse Academy
Avenir Muse Academy is an academy founded by Yuzuki Aozora. The school is for boys and girls to become the next top idols and superstars. Avenir means future and Muse is the goddess of music. Together it means Future god and goddesses of music. Building The school has a few building connected in a private island. The school's theme colour is white, dark blue, purple and gold. The buildings are modern style with high tech equipments. The junior high school and high school only seperated by a small and long forest which seperated beside each dorms. Buildings: *'Main Building' - the main building contains classes for all subjects, dance practice room, music room and other rooms like headmistress office, meeting room and teachers room. *'Dorms' - The dorm buildings are seperated for boys ans girls. One for boys and one for girls. The two dorm buildings are crossing. Each room is for 2 people. The dorm rooms also contains bathroom, Cafee for meal if they are not in the mood to go to cafeteria, hall and laundry room. Also a kitchen for students. *'Cafeteria' - The cafteria is next to the main building. Its big and in front of a rose garden. They cafeteria open 24 hours. *'Training Room' - The training room is next to the running track. It has many equipments for training. The training room is for boys and girls all in one place. It has 2 floors with a swimming pool at the rooftop. *'Library' - The school has its own library room. It full of books and its behind the girls dorm. *'Gathering Hall' - The place where all students gather if the headmistress giving an annoucement. *'Live Stage Auditorium' - The stage for shows and auditions. Its not far from the main gate. Also theres an open mini stage for training behind it. *'Party Hall' - A place to hold private parties for students. The hall is very big, fit for 2 school divisions. Uniform Girls Winter They wear a dark blue skirt with a white belt and a gold moon on the belt. They wear white shirt with ruffle on the neck. They wear a dark purple long sleeved vest. The vest also has gold buttons at each end of sleeves, dark blue borders, gold buttons and a black thin ribbon tie. They wear medium white socks and the same length blue boots with gold chains. Summer They wear a dark purple shirt with a balloon short sleeves, gold moon-shaped button on each edge of sleeve, white borders and laces on the collars and the same black ribbon tie. They wear a white skirt with blue checkered and light brown belt with a gold moon. They wear white socks, some student wear long socks, medium sock and some wear short socks and they wear the same black oxford short heels. Boys Winter They wear a long dark blue pants with the same belt. They wear a simple white t-shirt and a long sleeved vest. The vest sleeve is folded to medium sleeve and secured with a gold button. The vest also has dark blue borders, gold buttons and black and gold tie. They wear white socks and dark blue shoes with a gold moon brooch. Summer They wear dark blue shirt with short sleeve, gold buttons, and dark purple tie. They wear white pants with dark brown belt with gold moon. They wear socks and black shoes. Track Suits Both track suits are not really different. The base color is white but the lines, moon picture and some other colors are different, based on their own type. Girls have pink, light blue, yellow and violet while Boys have red, dark blue, orange and dark purple. They are different length of the pants. there are under-knee, above-ankle and under ankle. On summer, they don't wear the jacket but some of them wear the pants and t-shirts. But some, especially girls wear shorts and t-shirts. They wear white sneakers with a color moon. Classes * Idol Class - Contains singing and dancing also many things to improve girls becoming idol. 95% of girls are taking this class. Also there are spare course for sing and dance which for boys and girls. The spare course are different with main class. * Music Class - Class for boys and girls to train them become super stars. They has classes base on genre music and base on number of peoples. Some individual, duo, trio, quartet, group or band. * Model & Design - Its a spare course for boys and girls. They teach them to create their own designs and become models of the outfits. * Acting - Train boys and girls to become actor and actresses. This is a spare course. Students 2nd Year Junior High # Sena Aisu # Yuzuki Luna # Yuzuki Ray # Kaidou Yuuki # Kobayashi Yuri # Akiyama Hikari # Yaiba Shiro # Toudou Kiriya # Hino Minami # Takeshi Seiji 1st Year Junior High # Sena Kyofu # Senritsu Kirara # Yamada Kenta # Midorikawa Hana # Haruno Alice 2nd Year High School # Sena Miyuki # Haruno Bella # Junsuina Karen Teachers * Yuzuki Aozora - The headmistress of Avenir Muse Academy * Christopher-sensei - The music and dance teacher for boys and girls. He also teach sing and idol. He is the homeroom teacher of Aisu's class. * Helen Kurokawa - The design & model teacher. She also teach classical music and ballet. * Ouji Yuzuki - The acting teacher. He is brother of the headmistress. * Amai Yotsuba - The head chef on the cafeteria. He cook meal for everyday. Category:Candidates for deletion